


【N新V】非日常委托

by momochichan



Series: Dream of you [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 春梦对象变成了自己的员工该怎么办，急，在线等——尼禄是打工人励志文（别信），画风突变注意
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: Dream of you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117058
Kudos: 6





	【N新V】非日常委托

DMC有了新职员。

说来也是很奇妙，这间事务所缺水缺电但却似乎从不缺人手，哪怕到了工资都发不出来的程度送至DMC的外卖订单也依旧是多人餐。工资发不出的情况在但丁去了魔界之后多少出现了好转——虽然也可以理解成少一个人分薪水大家都宽裕，但大体上和DMC终于从视觉效果上更像一间正经的事务所而不是废弃鬼屋有脱不开的关系。

此时，代理老板尼禄正带着新员工V进行入职参观。

“客厅，厨房，卫生间……”尼禄挨着把房间点了点：“卧室你可以用楼上的客房，那个，虽然不太常用，但之前女孩子们会偶尔来住，应该还挺干净的。”

“唔……”V发出一个含混的声音，似乎完全没注意尼禄在说什么，一面吞咽着嘴里的披萨一面又拿了一块。

“呃……要喝的吗？你慢点吃，披萨还有很多……”尼禄有点惶恐的看着毫无形象狼吞虎咽的诗人，把外卖盒子推过去一点。V在暴食之中抽空点了点头，并且相当适时的被没细嚼的面饼卡住了喉咙连连咳嗽，尼禄一个箭步冲去冰箱抓瓶可乐出来，V接过后一口气灌了半瓶，终于把食物送进了胃里，并且艰难的压住了一个嗝。

一张披萨下肚后V似乎终于想起了自己的文艺青年人设，抽出张纸巾动作优雅的擦了擦嘴，深绿的眼睛转向尼禄：“所以……大致上是个什么流程？我该做点什么？”

“一般来说，有人会打电话委托，也有人会通过莫里森，”尼禄抬头示意了一下V自己：“偶尔还有上门客户……差不多就是接委托，签合同，杀恶魔，收尾款。不过暂时没什么需要做的，你可以先休息一下，需要人手的时候我会告诉你。”

“没有别的了？我以为新员工都会先做点打杂……”V遮住嘴打了个哈欠，吃完就困来的极其真实。

“ 除了打扫卫生也没什么杂活能做，昨天刚刚大扫除，还不用急着再来一遍。”尼禄瞄了瞄V，在心里把“下厨”这个杂活选项直接勾掉：“如果你真的想做点什么的话，我们还缺一个……”

尼禄小心翼翼的看了V一眼：“……看板娘？”

V选择用当场在沙发上睡着来回答他。

接下来的日子过得非常正常，正常的委托人，正常的猎魔任务，正常的顺利工作。作为新员工的V适应的飞快，接委托杀恶魔一气呵成，快速高效技法好，谦和有礼颜值高，客户纷纷表示五星好评。最重要的是V从来不对单调的员工餐有怨言，态度好的值得一个月度员工之星奖。

然而代理老板尼禄并开心不起来。

从又一个委托人那里结了尾款后，V从尼禄手里接过一条谷物棒，侧过脸朝他点头示意了一下，晃晃悠悠的走上楼回到自己的卧室。尼禄送客归来就看到看着门在V身后被轻轻合上的场景，拖着步子把自己拽到到沙发前，摊在上面叹了口气。

尼禄以为重逢之后的他们的关系至少会更好一点——虽然他也没有期待能一下子好到自己梦里那样，但，至少应该会一起接接委托什么的？

然而事实就是V依旧是他那套效率为上的作风，能一个人解决的活绝不动用两个人的劳动力。虽然这样确实能够同时解决多个委托，从经济效益上来看怎么想怎么赚，但……

但他又不是真的资本家！比起压榨员工劳动力他更想和员工搞好关系啊！

当然平心而论V的态度并不差，甚至基本上做到了所有亲切好友能够做到的事，比如一起吃员工餐，闲的时候听尼禄讲讲他不在的时候都发生了什么，偶尔遇上心情特别好，还会坐在沙发上念诗给尼禄听。

亲切友好，但恰到好处，绝不逾界。

尼禄知道这完全不是V的问题，说起来反而是尼禄自己擅自把别人当春梦对象问题更大。其实自从V回来之后他又开始进入优质的无梦睡眠状态，但偶尔他从门缝间窥见V靠在床头支起一条腿看书的样子时，他又会带着罪恶感无比怀念那些梦境。

在梦里，他们那么亲密无间，肢体缠绵。

不过上天不负有心尼禄，终于还是让他盼来了结伴同行的机会。

“一个中型的恶魔巢穴，疑似是从哪个没关好的裂缝里跑出来的美好大家庭，需要有人替他们处理一下家庭关系。”尼禄几乎把委托书戳到了V的脸上，神情兴奋地像是中了彩票。

“一起去？”尼禄的语气里写满了期待。

这么近的距离其实V根本看不清委托内容都写了些什么，但他还是点了点头，并注意到虽然他还没答应，尼禄已经自作主张的替他签上了名字。

这算不算职场凌霸？V有些无奈，虽然他也不可能会拒绝就是了。  
本来已经要离开的尼禄忽然又想起什么似的转身回来，在V的手里塞了一支牛肉条，又一阵风似的跑出去收拾家伙。

熟悉的厢车，熟悉的三人组，甚至连位置都出奇的相似。妮可这次终于找到了她想听的重金属，狂躁的电吉他音夹杂着主唱撕心裂肺吼叫震的玻璃都在颤动。饶是V也没有心思继续他的阅读，干脆坐凳子上看妮可和格里芬斗嘴——天知道他们怎么能听到对方在说什么。

尼禄也没有再继续玩他的机械臂了， 心情极好的当即表演了一段空气吉他，成功的吸引了车厢另一边人的注意力。V侧过头看向尼禄，黑色的卷发垂下来挡住了他大半张脸，但尼禄很确定V肯定是笑了。他很熟悉那个嘴角的弧度，说是梦里见到的好像有点透着傻气，但他确实在梦里反复确认过，V高兴时的样子.

一曲终了，尼禄摆了个怒砸吉他的谢幕pose，V甚至捧场的鼓了两下掌，氛围好的不像是要去猎杀恶魔反而更接近学生时代的公路旅行。尼禄起身的时候顺手抛给他一样东西，V接了过去，是一包mm豆。

他有些不明所以。

当你以为自己命不久矣，把自己的想法掏心掏肺的说了个透彻，结果也就个把月之后你们又重新见到了，这尴尬程度谁受得了。

而且再见面时你们还讨论了一番深刻的哲学话题，对方还在完全不自知的情况下做了告白式宣言，然后你就像被下了降头一样的跟着那人跑了……啊不，成为了那人的打工仔，多少有点……有点……

V卡了一下壳。

天然系的善良少年真可怕。他决定把责任推给尼禄。这样的人谁能抗拒呢？不能怪V会对他产生点不可言说的感情。

关于这种感情其实他倒也没那么抗拒，甚至得知本源和尼禄的父子关系时他也只是惊讶了一下居然不是但丁的孩子。作为被切出来的一部分的身份并没有让他产生什么伦理上的困扰，但在另一个角度上却切实给他带来了麻烦。

的确，他要比维吉尔在感情表达上顺畅的多，但关于感知的这部分则有点先天性的不足。维吉尔留给他的那些模糊而残缺的记忆褪色到像是很久之前看过的老电影，一个第一人称视角的他人的故事。他看着“自己”的所作所为，读取着“自己“的想法和意志，却始终像是隔了一层透明的玻璃，窥探着别人的世界。

这感觉像极了读诗，在诗句中他似乎读到了诗人刻骨铭心的爱与渴求，但始终是间接的体验着他人的人生。

至于真正属于“V”的那部分，一大半时间他都在红墓市里，见到的恶魔比人都多，还有一小半时间是和但丁进行着话都懒得听他讲完“交流”，剩下的，就是尼禄了。

这就是他作为V所真实拥有的一切。

得承认，尼禄对于一个半夜闯入别人卧房的奇怪的“委托人”态度已经相当好了，尽管已开始有些将信将疑，但踏踏实实的陪他走到了他以为的尽头。他觉得尼禄对他十分不错，但尼禄对所有人都十分不错。

所以怎么能指望“人生阅历”只有短短1个月的他去分辨出，“好”与“好”之间，到底有什么微妙的差别。

一包mm豆还没吃完，妮可按了按喇叭示意他们快到了。V看着尼禄整理机械手的样子，想起妮可似乎提过的什么读心。

他按下了想去问问妮可是不是真的开发出了这个功能的冲动。

到达目的地时，天色已经暗了下来，眼前是一片看起来已经荒废的墓园，但除了他们，等在那里的还有另外一个人。

“这是安娜小姐，也就是这次的委托人。她坚持要和我们一起来。”尼禄向V介绍了一下那位穿着得体的黑色长裙，带着面纱的少女。

少女微微点了点头，没有说话。联想一下他们现在的所在地不难想象这个女孩都经历了什么，于是接受了委托的两个人默契的没有多言，只是一前一后的把少女护在中间，向墓园深处走去。

墓园到处透着一股破败的气息，这样的地方确实十分适合潜伏的小东西。处理他们废不了什么功夫，但考虑到还有委托人在场，也不能过于放开了杀。V放出影豹揪出犄角旮旯的小魔物，尼禄则顾不上玩那么多花样，以最朴实的快速砍杀处理。两个恶魔猎人紧张兮兮的几乎寸步不离委托人，安娜自己倒是格外的冷静。一般人看到恶魔通常都会惊恐的逃窜，而安娜就像全然没有注意到一般，只是专注的向前走着，仿佛只是去赴一场普通的约会。

不论是谁，被埋在这里的应该都是对她很重要的人。尼禄砍下一片蝙蝠翅膀，想着。他回头想要招呼V和安娜跟上来，却看到两人的背后，一直带着黏糊糊液体的前肢高高举起。

“小心——”

“啪”

V伸手打了个响指，从天而降的巨物堪堪落在魔物的头上，V头也没回的将手杖向后扎去，随着一声凄厉的惨叫，偷袭者已经化作了地上的一滩烂泥。

“——”尼禄的蓝玫瑰还在半空举着，慌张的不像他的尾音依旧在不大的墓园里回荡，V的头发再次被墨色浸染，他略带疑惑的向尼禄歪了歪脑袋，尼禄尴尬的摸了摸头。

这不能怪他，当初那个在他眼前逐渐碎裂的人给他留下来过于深刻的阴影，所以不能怪他现在还有些反应过度。

他找补似的咳了一声，在外套的内袋里掏了掏，伸出手示意V接住。

V摊开手掌，包裹着金箔纸的东西落在了他的掌心。

是一粒从任何角度都和现在的氛围完全扯不上关系的巧克力。

V觉得自己都要缓缓凝成一个问号了，但在尼禄注视下，他还是剥开了那粒糖果的外衣，放进嘴里。

在夏日的高温和尼禄收在内袋里的奇思妙想双重影响下，巧克力的外部已经有些许融化，但作为一颗货真价实且在保质期内的糖果，它绝对要比V吃过的许多东西都强上百倍。

“……谢谢？”V犹豫了一下，说到。

从刚才起就没有开过口的少女看着两人，忽然笑了一下。

“威尔……”她的像是想起了什么：”威尔……他是个好男孩，虽然很穷，但是他对我真的很好。“

“威尔总是偷跑找我，还经常给我带他自己烤的小饼干，我明明告诉过他我要控制身材，他还是会悄悄放在我的桌子上……”陷在回忆里的少女露出一个怀念的笑容：“他就这么坚持给我送，直到……”  
女孩子停下了话头，脚下的步子却更紧了些。

“所以要快些……”她喃喃着，仿佛是在对自己说。

尼禄觉得这墓园大的离谱，而且虽然一路上都在警戒着，但出现的始终是几个零散的恶魔。随着太阳彻底没入地平线，周围的雾气浓重了起来，影豹发出了一声低低的喉音，似乎察觉到了什么。

“到了！”女孩忽然发出一声喊叫，猛地跑进一片浓雾之中，尼禄和V连忙跟上，然而始终只能听到脚步声，却看不到女孩的身影。

“尼禄！"V忽然注意到了什么，尼禄顺着他指的方向看过去。

碎了一半的墓碑前，一个瘦削苍老的男人趴在地板上，看上去失去了知觉。尼禄下意识的冲过去探了探鼻息，还活着，只是极其虚弱，如果他们没有及时赶到，恐怕这个男人不会有什么太好的结果。

但是，安娜呢？他们周围依旧是散不去的浓雾，尼禄皱起了眉头。

V无声的示意了一下墓碑，残破的字迹歪歪扭扭的刻着“安娜·柏█诺（197█-19██）”

像是一层幕布忽然被掀开，刚刚环绕在周围浓雾一时间彻底散去，这次尼禄看清楚了，他们身边，确实环绕着一个恶魔幸福之家。

“看来，该干活了。”

一家人还是要整整齐齐。

尼禄把红皇后从最后一只恶魔身上拔出来，数量比他们预想的多，他有点气喘：“这下糟了，我们的委托人好像不是个活人？“

V耸耸肩，皱着眉头把手杖从恶魔尸体上拔出来，嫌弃的甩了甩。  
“之后我们找谁去结账？这位老兄看起来像是没什么钱的样子。”

尼禄叹了口气蹲下来看了看。仿佛是在回应他的话，一个闪着金色光芒的东西叮的落在了地上。

尼禄走过去捡起来，是一枚有些发旧，但雕琢的异常精美的戒指。

V从地上捡起一个圆形的饼干盒子，拍掉上面的尘土，重新在墓碑前放好。

尼禄拖着依旧没有恢复意识的男人走出墓园时，V注意到门口还竖着一个电话亭，他示意了一下，走过去打算召唤妮可。

V熟练地用手杖挑起听筒，伸手到口袋里摸硬币，然而摸出的却是一粒水果硬糖。

“……”

在相继摸出夹心棉花糖，威化饼干，蓝莓棒棒糖和小熊软糖后，V终于成功从口袋最深处摸出了一枚硬币。打电话给妮可后尼禄把男人安置在了长椅上，V则习惯性地靠在电话亭旁休息。格里芬嘎嘎叫了两声试图抢走威化饼干，然而这次尼禄先一步眼疾手快的抓住了格里芬的脖子，偷吃失败的格里芬唧唧喳喳的表示着不满，但尼禄完全无视了他，跟着坐在V的身边。

“虽然我们天天都在和恶魔打交道，但这样的事，我还是头一次见。“尼禄撕开威化饼干的包装纸，递给了V。

“我们出来的时候路程要短多了，大概也和那位……女士有些关系吧。”V看了一会儿尼禄手中的小甜点，没有接过去，而是就着尼禄的手咬了一口：“那个东西你打算怎么办？”他示意了一下尼禄的口袋，那里装着那枚金戒指。

尼禄看着手里剩下的半块威化饼，觉得脸上有点发烫。他掏出那枚戒指放在V的手里：“作为委托金来说其实有点太多了，我们好像也没办法找零？“

“那这次算是打白工了？希望妮可不要太生气。”V笑了笑，把戒指塞进威尔的口袋里。

把威尔送去了医院后，DMC的厢车开上了回程。单就热闹程度而言，一点也不比来的时候差。

“委托人是死了多年的……鬼魂？她还保护了她的爱人？天哪，如果不是最后你们没挣到钱也没带回点好材料那这趟真的是不虚此行。  
”妮可一边听尼禄的讲述一边啧啧摇头：“在这么发展下去，我怀疑迟早有一天会有人上门找你们讨伐鹿首精。”

“那是猎魔人的事，现实点妮可，我们又没活在巫师三里。”尼禄嘴上这么说，可内心也不得不赞同这事儿就离谱的过分。

“说到死而复生，”妮可忽然把话题转向了V：“我一直想问，你和维吉尔到底发生了什么？尼禄说的模模糊糊的，还对着你的诗集痛哭流涕，我一度以为你被维吉尔——那啥了，你懂。”

V忽略了妮可那个极其引起误解的“那啥”，试着解释了一下：“我和维吉尔……情况比较复杂，我们拥有很多相同的回忆和经历，但是对它们的理解和感受可能并不相同……“

“哦，我懂了”妮可恍然大悟，打了个响指：“前男友。”

“……”

“不管怎么说，这都是过去的事情了不是吗？是时候该换个人了。”妮可忽然兴致勃勃：“虽然尼禄这小子看起来一点都不稳重，但应该比他那个找事老爹强上不少。而且——“妮可神秘兮兮的压低声音，朝着V眨了眨眼：”你看过尼禄不穿衣服的样子吗？别的不说，身材好的值回票价，那个腹肌，啧啧啧。“

“我只是干活嫌热脱了个上衣，不要说的像是什么特殊职业工作者！？”尼禄终于忍无可忍的站了起来，脸上还有迷之红晕。

V却顺势点点头：“谢谢，会找机会确认一下的。”

尼禄难以置信的看向V，说不出话。

V低下头煞有介事的重新看起诗集，却没忍住弯起嘴角。

绝不要渴望表白爱情……吗？*他的手指拂过书本上的字。

或许，今晚应该和他的老板好好聊聊了。

**Author's Note:**

> *还是出自那位诗人的《绝不要渴望表白爱情》
> 
> 并没有吃货V这种设定，他真的只是一天没吃东西又打了架特别饿而已x  
> 从没见过V吃东西的尼禄第一次就看到这样的场景会产生点理解偏差也是非常正常的啦  
> 况且！人！就是会很想给喜欢的人送吃的嘛！！！


End file.
